


Exotic Gifts

by Eissa



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Art, Consentacles, M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa
Relationships: zevran arinai/alistair/tentacles
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Exotic Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonflies_and_Katydids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/gifts).



"They have _what_ in your specialty shops in Antiva?"

"Yes, even the exotic ones with many arms, imported from Tevinter. We shall have to stop in and buy you one. The finest one they have in stock. Until then, we shall have to settle for planning what you'd like to try with it."

[](https://i.imgur.com/dAN3N2m.png)


End file.
